BUDDIES!
by Magical-Carpet-Ride
Summary: Meredith is ill and Jaime tries to make her feel better. Other starkids should appear soon! :)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! In this fic Mere and Jai live together...go with me on this...**

Meredith awoke with a start. Covered with a clammy sweat and waves of nausea washing over her. "Jaime!" she called to her room mate, hoping her shaky voice would be enough to awaken her. Meredith struggled to sit up, nausea burning the back of her throat. Jaime stumbled through the door her vision blurred with sleep, until she saw the state her friend. Then she ran from the room. Returning moments later with a bowl and a glass of water. No sooner had she reached Meredith she threw up, emptying her stomach of all of that days food. Jaime sat and held her friends hair back and muttered comforting phrases.

Meredith finished vomiting and slumped against her friends shoulder, sobbing weakly. Jaime pressed the glass of water into Merediths shaking hand. Then walked to the bathroom to get rid of the contents of the bowl. Jaime walked back into her friends room. Meredith had fallen back onto the bed, exhausted from the night's happenings. Jaime walked over to look at her friend, still green tinged and worry lines creased her forehead. Jaime gently placed her hand on her friends forehead, it was very hot and coated in cold sweat. Yawning widely the girl glanced at the luminous hands of the clock 2:15 am not wanting to leave her friend whilst she was in such a state, Jaime retrieved her own duvet and pillow and settled on the floor of Meredith's room, hoping she would feel better in the morning.

MORNING:

"Mere?" Jaime questioned gently shaking her friend's shoulder. Meredith groaned and slowly opened her eyes wincing at the morning light that flooded the room through a gap in the curtains.

"How you feelin'?" Jaime pushed.  
"Like poop!" She groaned in retaliation.  
"Well you don't look good at all!"  
"Thanks!"  
" Ha! Ha!" Jaime was interrupted by her phone whistling indicating she had a text. _Nick-L_  
_ Hey! _  
_Where are you? Rehearsals started 30 mins ago! Don't forget to bring Mere._  
_ Nick._  
Jaime cursed and looked at the clock 11:30! They had slept through most of the morning.  
"Who was that?" Meredith asked.  
"Nick. Were half an hour late for rehearsals."  
"MAN!" Mere struggled to sit up, before sudden dizziness caused her to flop back onto the pillows.  
"Nope you're not going anywhere, not after last night, but would you be ok if I go?" "Yeah, I'll cope. Jai?"  
"Yeah?"  
"Thanks for last night. You really are the best buddy!"  
"S'okay! I'm sure you would have done the same for me!" Jaime answered with a smile, before leaving the room to get changed.

Later:

It was 2 hours later and Meredith had forced her self to take a shower. She still felt ill but her laptop had run out of charge and Meredith had left the charger by the sofa.  
Since then she had fallen asleep on the sofa awaiting her friends return from rehearsals.

**AN: ****right then I hope this fic goes better then my last one :P PLEASE! review and tell me how to improve! I should update soon!**

**LUV Magical Carpet Ride *shuffles away into the sunset* **


	2. relapse

**Jaimes POV:**

I shushed the group of giggling starkids behind me. I had decided that to cheer Meredith up I would bring the rest of the gang back to give Mere a special bit of TLC. I quietly unlocked the door and ushered the group of actors inside. Before I could enter the room I heard a chorus of "Awwh!" I peered over Broldens shoulder. Meredith was curled up in the large armchair, fast asleep with head lolling against her chest. I was torn between waking her up or letting her sleep, after all she had had a rough nigh and she looked very peaceful.

After a whispered discussion with the starkids we decided to let her sleep and after taking a few photos for future potential blackmail, we all trooped off to my room until she woke up..

**Merediths POV:**

My neck was so sore! I opened my eyes expecting to be staring at my bed room ceiling, but instead I was in the living room curled up on the large arm chair. I looked at the clock, it was three in the afternoon! I sit up quickly and I am quickly reminded of why I had skipped rehearsals today. I moaned wondering if I could make it to the bathroom in time.  
"Hey! You're awake!" A grinning Jaime slipped in and out of focus before me. She pressed a mug of steaming coffee in to my hands, the smell making my head reel. Before I could tell Jaime how I was feeling I was aware of voices behind me, and the entire cast of twisted appeared out of Jaimes room, shouting things that my aching head couldn't decipher. Sweat broke out on my forehead, tried to silently indicate to Jaime to get me a bowl, but she was busy chatting to Joey.  
Suddenly Lauren pulled me in to a hug squeezing my sore stomach, I couldn't hold it in any longer, gasping I pushed Lauren away, she looked at me with hurt and confusion in her eyes, which quickly changed to disgust, as I lent over and threw up the entire contents of my stomach onto the carpet floor.  
Once I was finally done, I weakly look up, everyone had turned to face me mixtures of disgust, pity and sympathy. For a few moments we all just stared at each other, until i couldn't take it any longer and burst into noisy sobs of self-pity.

**Jaimes POV:**

I froze as I heard Meredith being sick again, until I heard her start crying and I felt my heart break for her. I sprang into action, ordering Lauren to take Mere back to her room and get her cleaned up. I ran to get disinfectant from the kitchen. When I returned I saw that Nick-L had started to turn very green, I turned to Dylan "Sort him out." I said gesturing towards the emerald man in the corner. I was nearly finished clearing up I was aware of a sudden movement just in the corner of my eye. I turned to see an unconscious green tinged Nick slumped in a shocked Dylan's arms. I sighed "Quickly, put him on the sofa." Dylan dragged Nick onto the sofa, and we all crowded around him in complete silence, a worried looking Matt tried to break the tension, "He has always been really squeamish, hated sick. I'm really sorry Jai."  
"S'okay, as long as he is going to be alright?"  
As soon as she said this Nicks eyes began to roll under his lids and he moaned before opening them."Bowl!" he demanded, but Matt, anticipated this tun of events and already pressed one under Nicks chin, and just in time too. Once Nick was done with the bowl Matt hauled his brother off the sofa and bundled him towards the door before his breakfast could make another reappearance.  
"Sorry Jai, I'd better get him out of here, see you tomorrow!"  
"Yeah we better get going too." Said Brolden gesturing to the door, and pushing the remaining starkids through the door. "Tell Mere we send our love, and tell Lopez that rehearsals should still be on tomorrow."

I wave to the starkids through the window, before deciding to check in on Lauren and Meredith.  
I stand out side her bedroom, listening for any sort of life, but all was silent, so I slowly opened the door and couldn't help but grin at the sight before me.


	3. Better?

**Jaimes POV:**

Meredith was curled up in bed, her duvet tucked right under her chin, fast asleep. Lauren-also fast asleep- had somehow squeezed herself into a tiny ball in the corner of Meres bed. They both looked so peaceful, I didn't have the heart to wake them up. Ah well sleep over it is then, I could drive Lo back in the morning.  
I looked at the clock, 10:45? where had the day gone? If I wanted to get enough sleep to survive rehearsals tomorrow I'd better go to bed soon.

**Merediths POV:**

I cracked one eye open and stretched. My foot hit something soft and warm. Lo? What was she doing in my bed? I decided not to wake her, knowing that it would take someone with a death wish to wake Lauren early in the morning. My clock read 8:20- Jaime should be up by now.

I got up slowly, feeling better than I had done for weeks, and I was in the mood for breakfast. I decided to cook some breakfast for Jaime and Lauren, since we were having some sort of sleep over? I searched the fridge, Bacon, eggs and sausages that should feed three hungry women.

**Jaimes POV:**

The smell of frying bacon woke me, Meredith must be feeling well enough for breakfast now. I was glad, I have always loved my best friends cooking.  
However today even the smell sent my stomach turning. "Oh God!" I groaned "I don't feel well!"


End file.
